User talk:Heisatcty
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ninja Warz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Belt Levels page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Munchable901 (Talk) 05:40, August 27, 2010 RE: Sure, I would love to give you admin rights. Go ahead! As I am semi-active. :D User:Munchable901 15:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : Err, I already gave you the rights, if you can edit this page then you are an admin. User:Munchable901 15:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Blocking I saw that you blocked a user, please leave them a message saying that they're blocked so that the would know. We don't want them to go "UHHH, I can't edit." Thank you! Munch 22:10, August 30, 2010 (UTC) And use this template: To use, enter Use Just type this: And don't put the "nowiki" tags on the sides, that's why got it wrong. Also, in the middle, that's where you type the duration of the block. <|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901 18:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Admin Could you state in your user-page that you are an admin? BTW. would you want a sig? like this --> <|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901 23:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Wazz up? You haven't been editing lately. What's up? <|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901 01:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : Ahh, Put the " " at either ends. Blocked|Block duration|YOURNAME <|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901 00:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) A friendly reminder Don't delete stuff on your talk page. Thanks! Per this. <|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901 19:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pages I think it's unecessary. I think it should belong on the "Clans" page. Also, when leaving a message with a new subject, create a new section, thanks. <|Munchable901|>User talk:Munchable901 21:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Your Status I changed it to "Semi-Active" on the Admins page, simply because, you don't edit that often. Munchable901 [Report A Vandal] 23:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you revert a vandalized page? Hi, I did some work on the Ninja Warz Wiki. Mainly on tournament, since it was shifted. I'm disappointed that it's vandalized. Can you revert it to the way it was before? Indra Kunoichi 13:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello, Indra! Thank you, I'm doing all I can, I'm also a big fan ^_^ About the editing: it's definitely incomplete, and I don't know how to complete it, because it requires someone on low level to gain access to some detail information. (I don't know if you really understand this). And I'm not intending to reset my account (not that I can, by the way). So I left some table blank, so it remains incomplete :( By the way, about the vandalism: on pages I'm following I receive e-mail notification if someone make changes about it. On the e-mail, I was also given the option to revert it, to the way it was, before the change. This feature helps me a lot in protecting this wiki from vandalism. Indra Kunoichi 08:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) just passing by.... ^_^ Dear Heisatcty, Wow, I can see you've been quite busy on the wikia. :D About Gold and Karma, I think these pages from the brokenbulb forum is quite informative, and can be a nice addition to it (I know because I did participate on these pages :p) http://brokenbulbstudios.com/forum/showthread.php?3454-How-to-obtain-karma http://brokenbulbstudios.com/forum/showthread.php?11628-how-to-obtain-gold About Bosses page, I think the content is redundant with the following pages: #Heikinteki Josei #Tondeiru Josei #Mecha Genbu #Genbu I was thinking about merging them but - I don't know how to do that actually :p And I don't think I can delete a page. PS: I think Mecha Genbu should be written with a hypen? I mean like Mecha-Genbu Indra Kunoichi 06:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC)